


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek wakes Stiles up in the early hours of the morning to give him a very special Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooFarForward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/gifts).



> This is going to be part of a collection entitled 'Christmas Memories', but I'll compile the list after all the fics are posted.  
> This one would be Christmas 2016.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered softly, gently shaking the boy.

The boy woke with a start, rolling over to face Derek. His eyes were wide with shock for a second as he took in the world around him before blinking his heavy eyelids and looking up at Derek dreamily.

Derek couldn’t help but smile. He leant in close and brought his lips to Stiles’.

Derek dropped his hand to Stiles’ waist and pulled him close, enveloping him in his warmth and feeling the boy’s body melt into his own. He cupped the back of the boy’s head with his other hand, lacing his fingers through the mess of Stiles’ sleep-tousled hair. He brushed his thumb across the boy’s pulse, gently caressing the moonlight pale skin that covered his neck.

Derek was patient, waiting for Stiles to relax and return the kiss.

The boy let out a content hum as he weakened in the comfort and security of Derek’s arms. He let out a heavy sigh and looped his arms around Derek’s neck. He laced his fingers through the alpha’s soft raven-black hair, tilted his head and pulled Derek closer, deepening the kiss.

Derek drew back slowly, brushing his lips across Stiles’ jaw and trailing them up to his ear. He gently tugged at the boy’s earlobe with his teeth, lightly grazing the flesh and making the boy giggle and squirm.

“Stop it,” Stiles chuckled.

Derek’s chest rumbled with a low laugh as he gave the boy reprieve and sat back.

A thin veil of silvery moonlight filtered through the windows of the loft, lighting up Derek’s face: his sharp cheek bones, his eyes that glittered and shifted colour as he looked down at the boy lovingly, and the soft smile that lifted his lips – the smile that he never showed anyone else for fear that it would shatter his tough guy persona, the smile that was reserved solely for Stiles, the smile that made his eyes glimmer more than usual, the smile that warmed the boy’s heart to see.

“Is there a reason you woke me up this early?” Stiles muttered sleepily, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Yes,” Derek whispered. “I want to give you your Christmas present.”

“Oh?” Stiles said, suddenly more awake.

Derek reached across to the bedside table and picked up a small box that was decorated with a pale blue stick-on bow.

Stiles sat upright.

Derek looked down at the box and drew in a shaky breath.

“I’m not very good at using my words,” Derek muttered. “But I just want you to know that the past couple of years that we’ve been together have been the best in my life. For the first time in a long time, I have found someone that I love with all my heart and who I know loves me back. You deserve the very best, Stiles, and I hope that I can be that for you.”

Derek opened the box, revealing a gleaming silver ring.

“Stiles, will you marry me?”

Stiles reached forward and tugged the bow from the top of the box. He stuck the sticky tab against his forehead and pressed so that the bow would stick.

Derek frowned in confusion.

“I’ll give you an answer when you unwrap your present,” Stiles replied.

Derek rolled his eyes and reached forward. He gently peeled the bow from the boy’s forehead, careful not to hurt him.

Stiles leant forward and brought his lips to Derek’s. The kiss was tender and loving. Stiles drew it out as long as he could before very slowly pulling back.

He rested his forehead against Derek’s and whispered, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Derek repeated, unsure he had heard Stiles right.

Stiles nodded excitedly, chuckling slightly as he said it again: “Yes.”

Derek let out a sigh of relief and leant forward, crushing their mouths together.

Stiles slid his hand up under the hem of Derek’s shirt, feeling the taut muscles that twitched beneath the man’s golden flesh. He caressed the man’s soft skin, feeling the smooth curves and the warmth of his body.

Stiles tried desperately to make that moment last forever, but the burning pain in his lungs forced him to break away for air. Derek chased the boy’s soft pink lips, bringing them together again.

He kissed him lightly and sat back. He plucked the ring from the box and slid the gleaming silver band onto Stiles’ finger.

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’, his heartbeat steadying.

“By the way, I’m not your only Christmas present. There’s more under the tree, and birthday presents.”

“But all I want is you,” Derek replied.

Stiles scoffed and gently shoved Derek’s shoulder, making the man fall back against the mattress. He rolled over and curled up against Derek’s chest, snuggling into his warmth. After a moment, Stiles muttered, “Is there a reason you woke me up at three o’clock in the morning to ask me that?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Derek admitted. “I was too nervous.”

“What were you nervous about?” Stiles asked.

“I was scared you would say no.”

Stiles looked up at the man, his eyes glittering like amber and honey in the moonlight. “Why would I ever say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
